Legacy
by Lanternwriter
Summary: A compilation of different stories that take place after the Reality Lords have gone. What will the Muliverse be like without them? Read to find out!
1. Aftermath

**The Ambassador and the Reality Lords are gone...and now the worlds they ouch just move on, but how will they cope?**

The sky shimmered as the many on the ground watched, and they knew then, even as many of them faded away back to their homes, that the Multiverse was repaired, reality was temporarily at peace, and the Lords of Reality, protectors of the Multiverse were gone forever...

Rachel stood in front of Dex Labs, a sad expression upon her face and tears running down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder and turned to see Dexter Harrison, the founder and CEO of Dex Labs.

"Are you alright, Raven?" He asked, looking her in the eye and then turning his eyes to the sky.

"He's gone...Dex...I just..." Rachel stopped, unable to find her words.

"Look, Raven, from what he told me he and I used to work together before things were altered. Blossom Mimi and I don't remember any of what happened before, the times he said we shared or the amazing experiences. But I know you do." Raven to act him, somewhat surprised.

"I don't know why you do, and honestly I don't care to, but the bottom line is you have memories no one else does, and you should hold onto those but don't let them drag you down. I know he just left but you can't..." The look on Ravens face caused Dexter to stop talking.

"Dexter, I appreciate your trying to comfort me but you can't ease pain with cold reasoning and logic. I just need some time. Take care Dexter, go be with your family." Raven hugged Dexter and then lifted off the ground and flew off towards somewhere where she could be alone.

Normally Raven would sit on the roof of Titans Tower to relax and be alone, but in this particular moment she had decided to go somewhere The Ambassador had showed her long ago. Raven knew she couldn't get there without some assistance so she contacted Green Lantern Kyle Rayner to give her a lift. Kyle agreed to help and dropped her off within thirty minutes of leaving Earth.

"Thank you Kyle, I really appreciate you doing this." Rachel told him.

"Anytime Raven. I didn't know you'd ever been to Odym?" Kyle remarked as they landed in the garden Raven had pointed out.

"The Ambassador brought me here a long time ago...he said it was the one place in existence he felt the most at peace." Raven explained, taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Odym is home to Walker and his Blue Lanterns, can't imagine what could put someone as complex a The Ambassador at peace other than a planet centered around the emotion of hope."

"Agreed. Thank you again Kyle." Raven said.

"Anytime Raven, let me know if you need a ride back."

"I will." Raven replied and watched Kyle Rayner fly off, back to the stars.

With Kyle gone Raven was finally alone so she made her way to a small clearing and sat underneath a large, odd looking, tree. She and The Ambassador had once sat under this very tree, it was the first time she'd ever traveled with him. They were both younger then, he far younger than he was when he'd left the final time. He had told her how much he loved Odym, how tranquil it was and how surprised he was that could instill even him with hope for a brighter tomorrow. He told her of the time he served in the Blue Lantern Corps and of all those amazing adventures. And it was here, after a picnic of dishes from all across the galaxy that she and The Ambassador shared their first kiss. It was the first time she had kissed anyone, she was always too afraid to let her guard down, because of what she was, of what she was destined to one day do... But things were different with The Ambassador, she felt so comfortable with him even back then. He didn't fear her or hate her, or ever try and change who she was. In fact, the only reason he even came to her and granted her full control over her abilities and altered her skin greying color was because she had asked him too, he had wanted to give her full control long before he did, but so much stopped him, his lack of power being a major factor. Raven thought of all this, and everything he'd done for her, and as she sat there remembering times past underneath the tree where her and her love had shared their first kiss, Raven began to cry.

After a long time of weeping beneath the tree Raven managed to calm her sadness, and as the tears stopped flowing Raven summoned The Book of infinity. She had yet to open it, and as she did a small ray of light beamed out of it and began to scan her face.

" _Identity confirmed. Hello Rachel Roth. Loading AIPRH_." Said a robotic voice coming from the book. Raven waited a few seconds and finally another light came from the book and began to generate a holographic image. When it was finished Raven stared in surprise, for standing in front of her was a full body holographic representation of her beloved, The Ambassador of Worlds.

"Hello Rachel, since I am here I have to assume I'm gone now? Hmmm, allow me to rephrase. I assume my physical form is gone? Off to face the final challenge?" The Holo-Ambassador asked.

"Yes...a few hours ago." Raven said, then a thought occurred to her. "What is an AIPRH exactly?" She asked.

"Advanced Interactive Pre-Recorded Hologram. More or less a sliver of my actual conciseness spliced together with a little advanced holotech and a dash of magic. You didn't honestly think I'd just leave like that? I knew my departure would be quick so I whipped this up and put it in the book so you and I could have a like more time." He then looked around, "I see you even came to one of my places to be. Ah Odym! The beauty! The tranquility! The Hope!"

"So...how long does this recording last?" Raven asked.

"I've programmed it so that it will last long enough for us to have have one more date. A proper goodbye for the girl who meant more to me than she will ever know." He said, his eyes filled with the sincerity they always had been, and as strange as it was they comforted Raven just as much as the real Ambassador. And so Raven and the Holo Ambassador sat under the tree and talked, for hours and hours about everything. They discussed their first meeting, the first trans-universal trip they'd taken together, their first goodbye, and so much more. But as all good things do, this reunion had to come to an end.

"Did I ever tell you of the time that played with the band Ageless Rock?" The Holo Ambassador asked.

"The what?" Raven asked, obviously no having heard the tale.

"Heh heh, well it was in universe 736482946 and the Earth of this universe had a pretty strange law system set up for time travel. Anyhow, it came about that somebody got the idea to unite some of the the greatest Rock and Roll musicians in history to form a band which they called Ageless Rock. It was quite something, I mean they had Elvis, Ray Charles, Mick Jagger, Eddie VanHalen, Stevie Nicks, and several other 'Rock Gods'. And here I found myself, stabilizing the space time continuum because the frequent time traveling was doing its damage. When I confronted the source of the damage, all these rocks stars from different eras pulled together, I found myself in a quandary. They were doing no harm intentionally, but the space-time damage was real. So I decided I would fix up their rudimentary time machine, which was brought back to the late 1900s from the the early 2800s, and in doing so I found myself being invited to 'jam' with them. And so I did." The Ambassador explained, this had Ravens attention.

"So? What did you play?" She asked.

"I considered the bagpipes and even the Trecelophone, but I chose something a little more suited for the genre, the Guitar."

"You played the guitar? In a rock band?" Raven was in disbelief.

"Not just any guitar, the guitar of the rock legend Jimi Hendrix himself. Given to me by the child of the first Jimi Hendrix who came to be on Earth-2134. The story of why I was given the guitar is one for another day, but let's just say it involved a lot of afterlife paperwork. Anywho, with that guitar I rocked out with them through all of America and then the world in different periods of time, but eventually I said my goodbyes and went on my way." The Ambassador concluded.

"Wow, I can't believe you were part of a rock band." Raven remarked.

"I've been part of many bands throughout my life," The Ambassador said standing up and stretching, which was an odd sight considering he was a hologram, "but it was the best." Raven was perplexed by something The Ambassador had just said, in all the time she'd known him he'd never said 'life'.

"Wait...you said 'life'? You never say life." Raven said, The Ambassador Hologram gave her a strange look.

"Not sure I know what you mean." He said, giving her a confused look.

"As long as we've known each other you've always said, your 'existence' never life. Why?" She asked.

"Hmm, well I suppose it's because what most creatures define as a life is most certainly not what I lived. All the power, responsibility, lack of normality, and the fact that I was around a billion or so years made it feel less like a life in the terms of what normal people would call a life. I hope that answers that." The Ambassador hologram smiled.

"Yeah, actually, it does." Raven replied.

The Holo Ambassador seemed to look around and take in his surroundings before returning his attention to Raven.

"It's time." He said.

"No, you don't mean...you can't!" Raven knew what he was talking about and she wasn't ready for it to end.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this hologram is just temporary. My way of being able to say goodbye to you the way you deserve." The Hologram approached her and stared deep into her eyes

"Raven, now listen to me, don't interrupt, just listen this is important. In a few minutes I'll be gone, and I need you to promise me something. Don't dwell in the past, don't cling to he memory of what used to be, move on with your life, move forward. Step out of the dark and into the light. And for heavens sake, we both know that a certain green and furry teammate of yours is head over heels for you. Take your time but don't ignore him forever, he will make you happy and you him." He stared into her eyes.

"Sam...you were the greatest thing that ever happen to me in any timeline, in every way. Even now you understand me more than anyone else I know...I love you Sam, and I always will..." Raven had tears streaming down her cheeks, the Holo Ambassador put his hand by her face.

"And I love you Rachel Roth, you were there for me whenever I needed, even when you had no idea who I was the thought of you kept me going through the hardest times, and I will miss you till the end of my days. But I'll leave you with this, now matter where you go in life you can always be certain of who you are, not Raven of the Teen Titans, nor the daughter of Trigon, you are Rachel Roth a smart, beautiful, incredibly powerful woman. You my dear shape your own destiny. Goodbye Rachel, goodbye my love." And as The Ambassador and Raven leaned in to kiss each other, their lips only inches apart, The Ambassador dissipated.

Raven stood alone for sometime before returning to her spot beneath the tree, hugging the Book of Infinity to her chest, she knew she wasn't ready to return home jus yet.

 **And there we have it The Ambassadors finally goodbye to his beloved Raven. In the next chapter we will find out what happened to the vault of reality and all the objects located inside. Stay tuned!**


	2. The Reality Collection

**With the Reality Lords gone forever there remains the matter of The Reality Collection, but before we get to that we must first visit The Ambassadors last act as GHRL.**

 _Location: The Megaville apartment of Jennifer "XJ9" Wakemen and The Repair Man._

 _Time: several hours before the final goodbye_

"So...how long?" Jennifer asked.

Her boyfriend, The Repair Man or Samson as she knew his real name, had just informed her of the message he had received informing him of his final confrontation.

"Six hours...Jen I'm sorry..." Samson couldn't bare to look her in the eye.

"Samson, you have no reason to be sorry, none. You've spent your existence saving lives and helping people, you've been there for me so completely. I've always had mom, but the only people my age were Tuck and Brad and when they moved away I felt so alone. But then you showed up in Tremorton when Vexus attacked with that fleet and her advanced tech, you came tumbling out of the sky and made a crater in the ground. Vexus had me pinned to the ground with her blaster to my head and my power cells were damaged. Vexus had said 'Perish XJ9! Pay the ultimate price for the treachery against your kind!' And as she tightened her grip on the trigger you climbed out of the crater and started talking. 'I'd step away from the young lady if I were you.' Then Vexus turned to face you 'SILENCE HUMAN SCUM!' she screeched and then fired at you, leaving that giant hole in your chest. And you just smiled, 'not entirely human' you said to her as the hole in your chest healed. 'The names Samson, Nanite infused Reality Master, and you just made me angry.' Then you fired that energy ball at her and she crumpled to dust, and you stood over me observing my wounds and then you fixed me." Jenny looked into Samsons eyes as they remembered that beautiful day.

"And I knew right then, the moment I saw you, that you were the woman of my dreams." Samson said as they gazed into each other's eyes inching closer and closer almost meeting in a kiss before a portal suddenly appeared next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt," The Ambassador said as he landed after having fell from the portal. "but I have a promise to keep! To keep it simple I'm from several hours into the future, after the big event. I'm risking the paradox of crossing my own timeline to alter history a bit, and keep the promises made to you two." He explained.

"What promise?" Jenny asked.

"Why, to grant you your humanity my dear XJ9." The Ambassador replied with a smiled as he began summoning different energies and putting them into a cauldron he had also summoned.

"You're serious...you can actually do that?" Samson looked astonished.

"Of course! I did it for Andrew Martin, Pinnochio, and countless others! So all we need is a bit of this, and smidgen of that and little bit of this." The Ambassador continued adding things that he conjured until he summoned a small vile of orange liquid.

"And now this! Ha ha! This is Essence of Real Boy, the same stuff that the Blue Fairy used on Pinnochio, the only way I can get her to give me any of it is if I take her out to dinner first! Ha! Alright now that we have that we need to counteract the boy part of Essence of Real Boy. So here we go! We need Sugar...Spice...and...everything nice! Ha ha ok and then just a dash of chemical- er wait, wrong recipe! Ha! Here we are!" The Ambassador reached into the cauldron and pulled out a white ball of energy.

"Samson, stand back." He instructed as Samson moved to the other side of the room.

The Ambassador then sent the ball of energy straight at Jenny and it struck her right in the chest, and she began to glow bright white before the light faded and her metal exterior began to disintegrate, revealing a light skinned young woman with teal hair and pants, a tank top and eyes to match. He held up a mirror and as she look into tears came to Jennifer's eyes.

"I...I can't believe it..." She looked at The Ambassador, "thank you! Thank you so much Ambassador!"

"Your very welcome Jennifer, and please, call me Sam." The Ambassador winked as he turned and opened a portal.

"Wait! You're leaving already?" Samson asked, still trying to calm himself.

"Sorry to dash off, but I've got a multiverse to save! Take your time to say proper goodbyes to Jen, Samson. And good luck to you, and us I suppose! Ta ta!" The Ambassador said as he turned once more and jumped through the portal.

With The Ambassador gone Jennifer and Samson were alone once more.

"I can't believe he did it..." Samson muttered.

"Do...do you like it?" Jennifer asked, blushing slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do...do you still think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"Jennifer, of course I do! It never mattered to me wether you were human or not, all that ever mattered to me was that you were happy, and you were, are, and always will be the most beautiful being in the entirety of creation." Samson told her as he stared deep into her eyes, and the two then then held each other in a tender embrace...

 _Location: roughly nine months later, Warehouse 13._

Agent Arthur Nielsen and Doctor Douglas Fargo stood at an intersection of aisles some distance into the endless expanse that was Warehouse 13. There in the intersection stood a door, a large red door with a scanner type device where the door knob should be.

"And it just showed up?" Doctor Fargo asked as he finished scanning the door.

"Yes, it was just here. It didn't even set off any of the Warehouse's security measures." Artie replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Is it possible it was created or brought here by another one of your artifacts?" Fargo asked, examine the readout in his scanner.

"Its possible, but we've scanned the entire Warehouse, all artifacts are dormant. Plus it isn't responsive to the neutralization goo and every time we try open it a surge of electricity throws us back. When we ran our own scans there's traces of an undeterminable amount of energies, which is why Agent Donovan suggested we call you." Artie explained.

"Well...maybe if we took-" Fargo had began to say but was cut short when Agent Claudia Donovan returned to them carrying a peculiar pair of gloves.

"What did you find?" Artie asked, skeptical about Claudia's plan to open the door with an artifact.

"Tesla's lab Gloves, they give the wearer power of electricity, with the side effect of bonding with your skin and causing you to become a human generator up until you fry." Claudia explained as she slipped on the gloves.

"Claud-Agent Donovan, do you really think this is a good idea?" Fargo asked be issuing very apprehensive about the idea.

"Ah, don't worry Doug, I do this sort of thing all the time." She smiled as she approached the door and put both hands on the doorknob. At first it appeared to be working, all the electric energy was flowing right into the gloves, but then it seemed as though the door had switched tactics because it let out a massive blast of green energy that sent Claudia flying backwards.

"What was that?" Claudia asked as Artie helped her to her feet and they walked back over to the door.

"The scanners saying its some kind of plasma...but it's not like anything I've seen before." Fargo looked extremely perplexed.

"I believe I may have someone here who can provide some answers." Said the voice of the suddenly there Mrs. Fredrick as she made her down the aisle accompanied by a teal haired woman pushing a stroller, a tall woman in some type of magicians outfit, and a man with black hair with white on the sides dressed in strange attire which included a red and gold cape with a raised collar. "I found them wandering the aisles looking for his door." Mrs. Fredrick added.

Fargo was the first one to speak after that, "Holy socks! You're...You're Zatanna!" He looked like a out child meeting their hero, Zatanna simply smiled.

"Yes, she is," confirmed the teal haired woman I with the stroller, "and this is Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Surpeme, as for me, I am Jennifer Wakemen." She explained, which caused Fargo to become perplexed and furrow his brow, then it hit him.

"You're Noreen Wakemens daughter, XJ9! So the rumors were true...you're-"

"Human, yes," Jennifer finished his thought, "and we are all here because of what's behind that door."

"And what would that be exactly?" Artie asked.

"The most well guarded fortress, the most amazing collection of items, beyond that door is the Fortress of Reality." Jennifer explained.

"You've can't be serious?" Said both Mrs. Fredrick and Claudia at the same time, causing them to look at each other and then back at Jennifer.

"What's the Fortress of Reality?" Fargo asked, earning him a look from every other person in the group.

"The fortress of reality was the home base of the Lords of Reality, it contained the largest collection of mystical and technological items in the whole of creation. We, plus a few others that have yet to arrive, are here to relocate these items to different secure locations, Zatanna's House of Mystery, Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, the tech vault at Global Dynamics, even here at Warehouse 13." She explained.

"But then why are you here?" Asked Claudia.

"For one, I was the Repair Mans girlfriend, and I am also the only one in this universe capable of opening that door."

"No, it's not possible! I knew The Ambassador, almost everything he did was DNA locked you'd need a living Reality Lord in order to open that door." Claudia argued, but Jennifer smiled.

"Nine months and twenty-nine days ago the Reality Lords left, and on that day I was granted my humanity by The Ambassador of Worlds several hours before their departure. After he left, the Repair man, Samson, my beloved and I shared one final goodbye." She explained.

"You're not suggesting that..." Artie looked a the stroller and then back at Jennifer who was smiling quite widely. Everyone in the groups took turns coming to the realization and Fargo was the last.

"HOLY SOCKS! You and the Repair Man?! You had a baby?!" Fargo looked astonished.

"Yes, Samson knew the future, and he knew no matter what anyone said that he and I were destined to have a child together. Our daughter is the only way to access the Fortress."

There was silence for quite some time, and then Zatanna spoke.

"What did you name her?" She asked.

"Realta Rosa Wakemen, Realta is Italian for Reality and we decided upon the name Rosa in honor of Samsons dear friend, the first lady of civil rights, Rosa Parks." Jennifer explained but her attention was then drawn to the air over their heads as it began to transform into a portal.

"Ah, and here come the rest of our honored guests," Jennifer said as figures began to descend, "get ready for introductions."

 **To be continued in the following chapter...**


	3. Bag and Tag

**The Repair Man had a child with Jenny Wakemen, and now that child is the only way to enter the Fortress of Reality! Who are these new honored guests? And why are they here? Read on to find out!**

"Welcome, honored guests, Lords an ladies, sirs and madams, to Warehouse 13! One of this worlds most well kept secrets, and one of the most secure storage facilities for mystical artifacts." Jennifer began to introduce the group of people that had just descended from the portal.

"First, allow me to introduce to you all the crown prince of Asgard, Thor the God of Thunder." Jennifer said as she gestured to a man with long blond hair, a red cape, and a large stone hammer. Everyone stared in awe at Thor but no one said a word.

"Greetings humans of Midgard! I am honored to be here today on the opening of the Fortress, The Corrector of Worlds was a dear friend of mine and she was also one of few to best me in battle." Thor declared.

"Indeed. Now we have a very familiar face, Kal-El the last son of Krypton, known here on Earth as Superman. And this is her majesty, the most despicable of the despicable, Mandy, wife of The Grim Reaper and Queen of the Underworld." Jennifer introduced, and Superman simply smiled and nodded while Mandy took the time to say,

"For the record, I despised The Ambassador and his insolent little friends. I'm just here for my stuff." And no one dared to speak after except Jennifer.

"Yes well, anyhow our next guest is Dr. Flynn Carsen, he is a member of the society known as The Librarians, an organization dedicated to the retrieval of fabled objects possessing extraordinary power, similar to the Warehouse and its agents. Also with us is Mr. Seth Sorenson caretaker of Fablehaven, a mystical preserve containing many endangered magical creatures." Jennifer continued.

"If I may," interrupted Seth Sorenson, "I realize I might not be a being of incredible power and this might be a question with an obvious answer, but what exactly are we to do here?" He asked.

"Excellent question Seth. You and our other guests, including Raven," Jennifer said pointing to the girl she had yet to introduce. " are here because you either had strong connections to one of the Reality Lords or you have own or have access to a very secure vault or collection. Thor knew The Corrector and has access to the Vault of Asgard, Superman and The Saver worked together closely and he also has access to the vault in his Fortress of Solitude, each Reality Lord served with The library and the Warehouse, The Ambassador was the godfather to Queen Mandy's children and she now wants some of the artifacts he took from her to put them back in her vault, The Healer worked with Fablehaven healing the magical creatures in the preserve and Fablehaven also has one of the most secure vaults containing magical artifacts in the multiverse. And as some of you may know, Raven was the girlfriend of The Ambassador."

"How do you know this? Us? That all this was going to happen?" Asked Flynn.

"Because of this," Jennifer said pulling a leather bound book from the side pocket of the stroller, "The Book of Infinity: The Repair Man edition. It was given to me by my love before his departure, it contains detailed accounts of all his adventures as a Reality Lord as well as some personal notes and thoughts. A few months after his departure the book displayed a pre recorded holographic message instructing me on what was to happen and his our daughter would play and integral role in it all. But now without further ado it is time to open the door." Jennifer explained, and then lifted her daughter out of the stroller and approached the door.

"Everyone please stand back." She instructed as she turned the child towards the door, holding it out and using her finger to manipulate the child's arm. As her daughters hand got closer to the scanner it seemed to pull her closer, until finally the child's hand made contact. There was a whirring and a beeping and finally a voice,

"Identity confirmed. Welcome to the Fortress of Reality, Lady Realta." It said as the door began to open, and when it did a large wave of energy came pouring out, some of it seemed to stick to Realta before vanishing. Once the door was completely open Jennifer began to usher everyone inside, except Raven, who she pulled aside before entering.

"How are you holding up?" Jennifer asked Raven as she kissed Realta in the head and laid her back in her stroller.

"It still hurts, I figure it always will, but I'm managing." Raven replied for beneath her hood.

"I see you're back to hiding you're face, why?"

"Does it really matter? Let's just go inside." Raven attempted to end the conversation but Jennifer continued.

"He thought about it you know? About you and him settling down, having a family, a child." Jennifer told her, and Ravens expression changed from one of calm to one of discontent.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"The Ambassador, he thought about reassigning himself to our world, giving himself a secret identity, but he knew it was impossible, that one day he'd have to go and face his final challenge and that everything he'd have built with would have been gone. He never told you because he didn't want to dangle a possibility that could never happen in front of you." As Jennifer spoke Raven was on the verge of tears.

"How...how do you that? Any of it?" She asked, her voice unsteady.

"Sam and I may not have been very close but he was close with Samson, who he told everything and while Samson never told me, many of his conversations with Sam were recorded in his book. I know it's none of my business Raven, but I thought you should know he thought about it and that he would've done anything to make it happen of he could've." Jennifer walked over and hugged Raven, who was fighting back tears, and then began moving the stroller through the doorway.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Raven said, wiping at her eyes and then followed Jennifer through the door.

As the group passed through the doorway they entered a room which seems to actually increase in size with the more people that entered. Once everyone was inside a large screen descended from the ceiling in the center of the room and five figures appeared on it.

"Greetings and salutations we are The Lords and Ladies of Reality!" The five beings greeted, who everyone now clearly recognized as The Ambassador, The Corrector, The Healer, The Saver, and The Repair Man.

"Before we get to the heart of the matter can everyone take, three...no four steps back." Instructed The Ambassador, and as soon as the group had done so a strange wheezing and groaning sound could be heard as a blue box began to phase into existence and a man in a bow tie stepped out.

"Oi, sorry I'm late! Got a bit frazzled in ancient Mesopotamia!" The man said turning to face the screen in front.

"And although this is a pre recorded message I can only assume that The Doctor is now here. Jennifer, please snap your fingers to pause the recording and introduce The Doctor." The Ambassador instructed, and Jennifer immediately did so.

"This gentleman is The Doctor, a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey who's travels around in a ship called the TARDIS saving worlds and people." She said, and then snapped again, causing the recording to start, the TARDIS to vanish, and a small table with labeled cubes to appear.

"Don't worry Doctor your TARDIS is simply outside the fortress." The Corrector reassured him as he looked about wildly for the box.

"Now, down to business," The Saver said, "All of you are here to collect and transport the artifacts located in the vault and take them elsewhere. However the items are numerous so we devised a way for all of you to be able to transport them with ease. The small labeled cubes on the table in front of you are modified Infinite Storage Cubes, invented by Dr. James Neutron these devices will suck in an matter you wish, his allowing you to transport all the objects with ease. However once the ism have been removed from the cube, the cube self destructs. Now, if all of you except Raven and The Doctor would please collect your cube and follow Jennifer into the vault we can move things along." She explained and then everyone did as instructed.

Once Jennifer had led everyone into the vault, The Doctor and Raven turned back to the screen.

"First off, Raven, you are here because there are some personal items of mine in my room that I would like you to have, please take your cube and go in, there will be another pre recorded message to further explain what to do." The Ambassador explained causing Raven to do just that and walk right through the large emerald green door that led to The Ambassadors private room.

"Now, Doctor, we have a very special assignment for you. You have likely already notice the small book next to your cube," The Doctor looked to see a leather bound book that appeared similar to the Book of Infinity he had received except the word 'Records' was written on the cover. "This is the record book of the Reality Lords, no creature other than a Reality Lord has ever looked upon or touched this book. This book chronicles every universe, every world that we have helped fix and have yet to due or final checkup on. Our hope is that you will take this book and do our those final checkups using the modified type 50 TARDIS located in the transportation sector of the Reality Vault. Wether or not you choose to do this is entirely up to you, either way we would like to thank you Doctor for the centuries of fun, adventure, and help you have given to us. Thank you Doctor, and remember one thing for us, if just one thing, don't travel alone, don't ever travel alone. Goodbye you Madman in a blue box." And with that the screen went dark and The Doctor picked up the cube and the book and made his way into the vault.

 _Meanwhile in The Ambassadors private room.._.

Raven entered the gigantic emerald door and to her surprise there was a simple small bedroom on other side, the walls adorned with pictures and paintings of Sam and many different people some who appeared to be royalty. Raven looked around for a moment before yet another Ambassador hologram appeared.

"Hello my love, I'm sure by now these holograms have became less of a relief and more of a way prolonging of your pain, and I'm sorry for that. However the trunk on the bed contains parting gifts for my nieces and nephew, and everything else is for you, if you'd please go over and open the trunk." Raven made her way over and unhooked the latch on the trunk.

"Funny story that trunk was crafted by Gepetto, the father of Pinocchio, he made it for me when I granted Pinocchio his humanity. Anyhow on to business, the first thing you'll find is a pair of pearl earrings." Raven examined the earrings she found, they were two unbelievably brilliant pearls.

"These were a gift to me from Mera, the Queen of Atlantis herself. The pearls came from a rare and almost mythical oyster, I intended to give these to Mimi for her next birthday, but I never got the chance." The Ambassador paused momentarily and as he did Raven sat the earrings to the side, and pulled out a peculiar bow and quiver of arrows.

"The bow and arrows were bequeathed to me by the legendary Elf archer Legolas on the occasion of when he was struck down in battle. I had intended to give these to poor Mini Mandy, but I was unable to purify her essence before my departure, but that should be resolved soon." Raven wasn't sure what he meant by that but she continued on and placed the bow and arrows next to the trunk.

"Now we have the gift for my dear nephew, since he is the child of death I thought he would enjoy this camera. Featured in a book by a little horror writer named Stine, this camera used to predict horrible events in someone's life and then make them come true, however with a few alterations it now takes a photo of someone and predicts how they'll die, a bit morbid for my tastes but I think he'll enjoy it." Raven set the camera aside.

"And the final gift, to my niece who I will never meet, the daughter of Samson, is the Orb of Destiny. When this object is presented to an infant it ensures they will have a extremely bright future, and in certain cases world changing. I recommend getting this to her as soon as possible. Now, all the remaining items are for you. The first is a photograph of my family." Raven removed a framed photo of Sam and the sisters he had brought for a visit, as well as the brother and parents she had never met. She ran her hand over the photo, it looked so strange seeing him that way, normal, powerless.

"The last two items are a miniaturized version of the tree we sat under the first time we kissed and the outfit I wore when I dawned the identity of Infiniman, when I first got my powers." Raven examined the teal tree in a glass case and a white and gold spandex supersuit with an Infinity symbol on the chest, Raven couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous the suit looked.

"Other than the gifts, the trunk, all its contents and whatever else from the room you'd like is your too take, the trunk is enchanted and will hold a lot more than it appears. So remember, I will always be with you in spirit, I will always love you, and don't forget to ask out Garfield, you two could be happy together. Goodbye my love." The holographic message dissipated and Raven replaced all the items back into the trunk along with all the paintings and most of the other items located in the room. She then used her power to levitate the trunk out of the room and sat it next to the red door the group had came through originally. She turned to shut the door to The Ambassadors room, but it was gone. Raven stood for a moment, thinking, and finally came to a decision. She reached back into the trunk and found the Orb, then turned and made her way into the vault.

 _Earlier in the Vault of Reality..._

"Ok, the procedure is self explanatory, the side button activates the absorption vortex. Simply approach the aisles marked for you, activate the cube, and put the artifacts into the vortex. When you're finished I'll give you further instruction." Jennifer explained after they had entered the vault. About forty-five minutes later all of the artifacts had been collected on that level and Raven and The Doctor had joined the group once more. Before Jennifer could continue her instructions Raven approached her.

"So, what did he have to say?" Jen asked.

"Just a couple of things he wanted me to have and a few things he wanted me to give to his godkids, and Realta." Raven explained, holding up the orb.

"And what is that exactly?" Jennifer asked.

"The Orb of Destiny, Sam said if presented to an infant it will ensure them a bright and possibly world changing future. He wanted me to give to her as soon as possible, but of course that's up to you." Raven explained, and Jennifer seemed hesitant but pulled the stroller canopy back to reveal the innocent young child inside. Raven stepped forward and placed the the glowing blue orb into the child's hands, and rather than an explosion of light the orb simply seemed to melt into Realta, being absorbed in seconds. Raven and Jennifer shared a look before Jennifer continued her instructions.

"Now if everyone would follow me please, we'll be heading to the Apocalypse collection and then the Armageddon Sector." Jennifer pressed a few buttons on the far wall and a staircase was revealed and they descended down it.

After arriving at the Apocalypse collection the same procedure was used to obtain the smaller amount of objects that was located there.

"Some of the most dangerous objects were put here by The Ambassador himself. Pandora's Box, The Apple of Discord, The Dagger of Darkest creations, even Richard Nixon's toothbrush were located here for security purposes." Jennifer explained as Thor collected the last item in the room.

"Ha! I knew The Ambassador got to Nixon's toothbrush before us!" Artie exclaimed, turning to smirk at Claudia.

"Yes, well if you could all now follow me down into the Armageddon Sector we can continue with the collection process." Jennifer said as yet another staircase revealed itself, and the group made there way down.

As they stepped into the room both Thor and Doctor Strange, although from two different universes, both gasped at what they saw.

"By Odin's beard! The Infinity Gauntlet!" Thor exclaimed.

"No, this is Eternity Gauntlet, the most powerful version of the Infinity Gauntlet in all of the Omniverse. The instructions I received said to distribute the pieces equally. The Soul gem is to go with Doctor Strange, The Mind gem with Thor, the Time gem with The Doctor, the Space gem with Zatanna, the Power gem with Warehouse 13, and the Reality gem...no...that can't be right..." Jennifer examined her notes closely and then looked up.

"Thor, Raven, Doctor Strange, Zantanna, could please come over here and read this text and then strike the gem with all the power you have, the four looked very confused but did as instructed.

"MOODRA NELL KER INDA POK NOR TAN DEL GODRA!" The four chanted together and sent beams of energy at the gem with glowed increasingly bright before exploding in glowing powder. Everyone watched as the dust floated around and then went straight to Realta, seeming to become one with her.

"What just happened?" Raven as asked Jennifer as she stood by her, looking over the child.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling her father didn't tell me something." She replied.

"When you looked at the instructions you were surprised, didn't you already look at them before getting here?" Raven asked.

"Only part, the rest have been revealing themselves to me as we go along." She explained.

"Then what's next?" Raven asked.

"The Containment Cells." Jennifer answered and then led everyone back upstairs to the main room of the vault.

She clapped three times, and the empty shelves vanished and strange chambers began to raise from the floor. Each chamber seemed to contain a different organic life-form coated in a strange material.

"These are the containment chambers, the Reality Lords used these to hold some of the most vile beings in existence such as Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Charles Manson, and Martha Stewart of Earth-37468 along with 246 others." Jennifer explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding except for Dr. Fargo who seemed perplexed.

"That only accounts for 250 chambers, I counted 251." He said.

"Indeed, the final chamber is this one," Jennifer indicated a chamber near the center of the room containing a girl dressed in all black with short blonde hair.

"Minnie!" Queen Mandy said in shock, then turned to Jennifer, "Whys is my daughter still in there?! That insolent toad swore to me he'd fix her and then return her to the Underworld!" She demanded, fire in her eyes, but Jennifer simply held up a hand and continued.

"Yes, and he's apologized profusely in his notes for not being able to do so. But my instructions have indicated that he had discovered a way that we could do so after his departure, let me see here..." Jennifer scanned the page up and down looking for the next instruction, until she found it and her eyes widened and mouth nearly hit the floor.

The instruction read as follows:

Now, assuming all has happened as it should have, your daughter will have absorbed both the Orb of Destiny and the Reality Gem, the effects of which are more than just what follows and they will be explained later on. But for now, you must take a small vile of the child's blood and have the computer use it under command EXORCISE, then with any luck Minnie will be cured. Importantly, make sure all other occupants have been taken care of by the guests who are assigned to contain them.

And the instruction said nothing more.

After having everyone collect their respective occupants it was time to tend to Minnie. Jennifer was hesitant at first but she knew none of the Reality Lords would do anything that would harm an innocent, so she turned to Dr. Fargo.

"Fargo, do you have the necessary implements to draw a blood sample?" She asked, and everyone in the room, Fargo included, looked confused, but Fargo recovered and replied.

"Yes! Actually, I have Dr. Blake's new micro needle syringe. Do we need a sample of her blood?" He gestured to Minnie Mandy.

"No, I need you to take a vile of my daughters blood." Jennifer said, and Fargo was about to ask another question but the look Jennifer was giving him told him to clam up.

He walked to the stroller and leaned over the child, prepping the syringe and then gently extracting a small vile of blood from the child. However he noticed that it seemed unusually difficult to break through the skin, but he blamed it on a dull needle and finished, but when he did he noticed something strange.

"Um, is that normal?" He asked Jennifer as they both stared at the point where Fargo had drawn the blood, the small puncture and dot of blood around it began to disappear. The blood seem to retreat back inside her, and the puncture closed instantly.

"No." Jennifer said, then shaking her surprise from her mind she ordered the computer to use the blood under command EXORCISE. As the computer complied it dumped the blood, which appeared red with gold flakes in it, directly into the liquid filled chamber. As the liquid began to swirl around Minnie's form began to waver and shift like she was splitting apart. As seconds passed the separation became distinct and two figures could clearly be seen. One was Minnie and the other was a shadow version of her, but it didn't maintain that form long, it began thrashing about and in a nanosecond it shattered the glass walls of the chamber, causing Minnie to fall to the floor and began zipping around the room letting off blasts of dark energy.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Jennifer shrieked, grabbing Realta from her stroller and dropping to the floor. Everyone dropped to the ground, except one, Seth Sorenson. The old man stood his ground and stared the creature down.

"I AM SETH SORENSON! CARETAKER OF FABLEHAVEN AND SHADOWCHARMER! YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS!" The old man bellowed, and to everyone's surprise the creature halted but it seemed to be struggling and so was Seth as he muttered in a strange language but managed to call out.

"I cant hold this thing for long it isn't of my world! Somebody do something!" He managed to say. Everyone stood up again and began to look about wildly.

"Everything's collected! We can't just-" Fargo began to say but was cut short when everyone's attention turned to Jennifer and Realta.

Seth had lost control of the creature and it was about to end him when a white energy struck it. Everyone saw the light and traced it back to its source, the tiny infant hand of Realta. The child didn't seem aware of what was going on but the energy it wielded did, the beam increased until it completely shredded the dark entity.

"What was that?!" Fargo exclaimed as he and everyone else stared and Jennifer and Realta who were now standing up and one of which was asleep.

"Well, if I had to hazard a guess I'd say it was Daddy's little girl doing what she was born to." The Doctor remarked, but before anyone could say anything all attention was drawn to Queen Mandy who now held her daughter in her arms and clearly had no interest in the energy beamed by Realta. As she examined her daughter everyone began picking themselves back up, Raven and Zantanna came to help Seth up, and Jennifer stepped toward Mandy as a portal opened up behind her.

"Your majesty, your daughter will be fine and I do believe that portal is your ticket away from all these people you despise so much." Jennifer said.

"We will be leaving. But I want to make sure you and your little Reality child stay away from the underworld. And you will, if you know what good for you." And with that Queen Mandy departed through the portal.

"I really hate her." Raven muttered as she cam to stand at Jennifer's side "So, are we going to talk about what just happened with Realta?" Raven asked.

"Later, for now let's put a pin in it. We have one last item to attend to." Jennifer told Raven and then turned to address the group.

"If everyone could please make their way to the main room once more, there is one last message for us to view." Jennifer said, and then proceeded to lead everyone into the main room once more.

Once everyone had reassembled in the main room of the Fortress the screen descended once again and a video began to play beginning with words written across the screen in white letters.

 _The following is a broadcast made by president John F. Kennedy of Earth-3245, in this world Kennedy served as president during the latter half of World War II, some technologies were more advanced on this world than on others at a similar time. The following broadcast was made by President Kennedy following the end of World War II._

 _"My fellow Americans, it is on this day that I am proud to say that the war has ended. It was ended earlier this morning starting with the execution of Nazi leader Adolph Hitler. The soldier responsible for this immediately broadcast the following message_."

The screen shifted to show a woman in the outfit of an American soldier standing on the steps of a building.

" _People of all nations! Know now that the vile scourge of this world known as Hitler is dead, know also that all nuclear weapons have been disarmed and removed form the arsenal of all the worlds militaries. The being responsible for these actions is myself. For the past several years I have served as a soldier for the American Army, killing Nazis and attempting to save as many lives as possible. Biding my time until the opportunity to destroy Hitler presented itself, and when it did I used my advanced powers to eradicate him and the threat of nuclear war. I possess such powers because I am a being not of your world, I come from far beyond the stars you see. And I serve no nation, no planet, no organization, I live to preserve peace across all of this world and so many others. And today I give you that chance at peace, with the death of Hitler and the disarming of nuclear weaponry. My name is Serema, and I implore you to use this opportunity to achieve a united peace, or you will suffer your own self induced destruction."_

With that the girl collapsed and the image returned to president Kennedy.

 _"This woman from another world risked her life, fought among our army, and protected dozens of innocents while waiting patiently for the moment to strike, not at humanity as a whole but at the very man destroying lives all around the world. And we heard her words, myself and the other leaders of the world, words of a world of unity and peace and so it is with great pleasure that I announce that a treaty has been drafted, a treaty agree to be signed by the leader of every nation on Earth, a treaty that will bring about world peace. We have this visitor from another world to thank, and so we shall, with medical care, a memorial for when she inevitably departs this word, and with the peace treaty. And I personally would like to thank her on behalf of the American soldiers and the nation itself, thank you Serema, and may you make full recovery."_

The broadcasted ended and the screen now displayed the five Reality Lords once more.

"This was the very first time any of us had ever went public with our identity when attempting to save a world, it was before the formation of the Reality Lords and before secret identities. When this happened our own Serema was met with commendations, a statue, and even a parade. This world is still at peace to this day, the point of the story was that however powerful one of was on our own when more of us came about we eventually formed the Reality Protection Force, and dubbed ourselves the Reality Lords. Obviously we are gone now, and hopefully the need for us is as well, but in case it isn't those of you here today, all of you here today have been chosen for another reason other than your access to secure locations. You all have unique ties to one or more Reality Lords and thusly shall bare the mark of what our dear Delilah has convinced us to call Reality Kin. Personally I would have picked Chosen Ones, but I lost the vote." The Ambassador explained, and as he did an infinity symbol appeared on the back of each person in the rooms hand.

"We would like to thank you all for your service and friendship, for your help and loyalty. We will always be grateful." Samantha said.

"Oh, and by the way Doctor, your new TARDIS is located outside, as for everyone else your portals should be appearing right about...now." Samson said as a portal appears above each person, minus The Doctor, Jen, and the Warehouse Agents.

"Goodbye friends! Thank you all for everything!" The five said in unison and then the screen went dark and the guests were sucked up into their portals.

After Jennifer had led everyone out of the fortress, the door vanished and Claudia and Artie went off to place their new artifacts. The Doctor, Mrs. Fredric, Raven and Jennifer and Realta stood in silence for a moment.

"Well! I really must be off, lots to do! Thank you all for your hospitality, Mrs. Fredric, Raven, Jennifer, a pleasure meeting you all." The Doctor said and then made his way into his new TARDIS faded away.

"And I have a Warehouse to run, I trust you ladies can find your out." Mrs. Fredric said nodding to the two, who then shared look and turned back to see that Mrs. Fredric was gone.

"All I've seen in my life and I've only ever seen Batman pull that off." Raven remarked, then looked to Jennifer.

"So, I notice your child seems to have inherited a bit from his dad's side of the family." Raven said with a smile.

"Lord knows how much. You think it was a one time thing?" Jen asked.

"Only time will tell I suppose, and if she should have powers you can always come to me." Raven assure her.

"And I appreciate that Raven, but perhaps we could continue this conversation at a later time, because moms been wanting to see Realta for a while."

"Of course, take care Jennifer." Raven said, and lifted up off the ground bringing her trunk with her and then phased through the roof of the Warehouse.

Now alone, Jennifer laid Realta down in her stroller and made her way out of the Warehous.

 **The Reality Collection has been dispersed, the Reality Fortress shutdown, secrets have been revealed and things have been changed forever! What a jam packed chapter!**


	4. A fine day for goodbyes

**The Reality collection has been taken care of. Now we move on to see what The Ambassador has left for Dexter and also to see Raven give Mimi her gift.**

Dexter Harrison walked into Dex Labs, checking the read outs and messages on his tablet. Everything seemed to be in order, the power core was operating at maximum efficiency, staff satisfaction was at an all time high, things were going well. Then there was a beeping, Dexter looked down to see he had an incoming message, which he then answered. He video call showed a blonde haired man Dexter knew to be Dr. Mildro, from the Astrophysics department.

"What is it Mildro?" Dexter asked, continuing to make his way to the elevator as he talked.

"Sir there is a matter that requires your attention in lab- M21." Mildro replied, which immediately perplexed Dexter because their was no lab-21.

"Mildro, the M sector only has 20 laboratories." Dexter corrected him.

"Sir I think it would be best if you just took the elevator down here." Mildrow said, and then terminated the call. Dexter was confused but made his way to the elevator marked for the M sector. When he reached it he walked in and glanced at the different buttons until he saw I, a button that was never there before marked 21. Unsure of what he would find, Dexter pressed it.

When the doors opened Dexter saw before him a corridor and at the end was a door and Dr. Mildrow.

"It just appeared this morning sir, I have absolutely no idea what it is." Mildrow said, which was followed by an electronic voice.

" _Voice authentication required_ "

"Amazing," Dexter said, examining the door, "a mysteriously appearing door with voice authentication, it is a fine day for science indeed." He remarked but stepped back when the door responded.

" _Voice authentication accepted...Welcome Dexter Harrison._ " And as the voice spoke the door lifted up, opening, until it vanished revealing a large room. There was only one thing in the room, a book, a book that was a few hundred feet tall and bore an infinity symbol on the cover. Dexter stepped further into the room.

"What is it?" Mildrow asked, a look of awe on his face.

"A gift from an old friend..." Dexter said in a daze, but quickly snapped back to reality and turned to face Mildrow.

"That will be all Dr. Mildrow, you can go now."

"But Mr. Harrison I-" Mildrow began to protest but Dexter cut him off.

"Mildrow! Leave now!" He ordered and Mildrow turned with a huff and walked back to the elevator, the door clanging shut behind him.

With Mildrow gone Dexter walked over to the book and placed a hand on it.

"You didn't forget me after all, did you old friend?" Dexter muttered to himself, but even so he got a response.

" _Nice to see you again Dexter_." Said a very familiar voice that seemed to be coming from the book itself. The book suddenly flipped to a random page, revealing a moving picture of The Ambassador himself.

" _If I know you, and I do, you're no doubt wondering what this is. It is a book similar to smaller versions my fellow Reality Lords and I have given to some of our closest friends and loved ones. This however is much larger, it doesn't chronicle any one Lord or Lady's history, it covers everything! From our individual beginnings to our group end! It even includes information on some of the worlds we've visited. I got the idea when I visited Oa and saw their book chronicling the history of the Corps and even the universe! So I whipped up this, it's not the only one in existence, I've given one to The Library, to you, To the Grim Reaper, to the Jedi Council, and a final one to Warehouse 14 and yes I meant 14. We had originally intended to call it the Book of Earth, a play on the Book of Oa, but after much deliberation Samantha came up with the name, The Book of Everything, not terribly catchy but not bad. Now, allow me to share with you something I've been wanting to for a very very long time._ " The Ambassador said, and then a blast of images flooded Dexters mind. Times, places, events he had never seen he suddenly remember in vivid detail. The images kept coming, more and more until finally it stopped, and Dexter remembered everything.

" _You now possess the memories of all our past encounters, from the very beginning, and now that you remember lets recall the first time i met Mimi. As you remember now you and I went to school ever since grade school, we worked together at Dex Labs and shared many good times together, and then Blossom got pregnant and it was a joyous occasion, until Him came to claim Mimi as his own to taint her soul. But there was no way in Hades I was going to let that happen. I beat the heck out of Him, rescued Blossom, and do you remember what happened next?_ " The Ambassador asked.

"You came back...and...and then you brought Blossom to the medical wing...and...and..." And it finally came to Dexter.

" _I delivered Mimi." The Ambassador finished Dexters sentence. "And in the course of three days you discovered the true identity of your childhood friend, lost and regained your love, received the gift of a child, and made me said child's godfather. And not long after that time reset and I had to get to know you three all over again. So, in the spirit of memories, take these." As The Ambassador spoke two gold lockers floated of the pages of the book, becoming real. "The one marked B contains Blossoms memories and the one marked M contains Mimi's. When they open them they will have all the memories they lost, but I must warn you that not all of them are pleasant. I don't have much space left for recording Dexter, so I'll just say this, other than Serema you are the best friend I have ever had, even though the time I spent growing older with you and Blossom was a mere fraction of a fraction of my existence they were some of my earliest years, and some of my best. Thank you Dexter, for everything. Now go to your family and thank them for me._ " And with those last words the picture in the book became still, and Dexter looked at the lockets in his hand,

"Goodbye...Sam" Dexter said and then turned to make his way back to his condo.

Dexter opened the door to his home and stepped inside, only to find that Raven was there with Blossom and Mimi.

"Dad! Dad! Look what uncle Ambassador left for me, sent they beautiful?" Mimi showed Dexter the pair of pearl earrings dangling from her ears.

"Yes sweetheart they are." Dexter told her absentmindedly.

"Dexter? What is it? What's wrong?" Blossom asked, concerned by her husbands far away look.

"I don't believe anything is wrong Blossom, I believe Dexter just got his parting gift from our dear Ambassador." Raven said with a small smile.

"Sam." Dexter said, and Raven looked shocked.

"How?"

"His parting gift was memories. All the memories that's were taken from me, and Blossom and Mimi." Dexter said, handing each of them their locket. "Open them." He instructed, and they did.

When the two had recovered they're eyes remind wide with shock and realization.

"As near as I can figure after the very first time reset, set in place by that freaky ghost being Clockwork, which terminated The Ambassador and Ravens relationship the first time, he put himself in school with us, grew up with us. Went to college, helped start Dex labs, and after he delivered Mimi he went off and somewhere down the line he met Raven again. All this time, he knew so much we didn't, he went through things with us we didn't even remember. It never occurred to me until now how difficult that had to have been for him." Dexter said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Raven and the girl walked toward him and they all joined in a group hug.

"It was incredibly difficult for him, but he fought through the pain so he could be there for us and countless others. And he would've done all of it again in a heartbeat." Raven said, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Given the circumstances I think a sick day is in order." Dexter remarked causing a bit of confusion, "I believe we all have a little storytelling to do."

All four of them smiled and the settled down in the living room to recount times past...

 **The Ambassador left Dexter The Book of Everything, Dexter and his family have their memories once more! What could possibly come next? Check back soon for the next chapter to find out!**


	5. A family once more

**The following chapter takes place at the end of The Doctors mission to visit all the worlds in the Reality Lords records, an entirely separate story will chronicle the different worlds he visited. But this is a story of endings...**

The Doctor and Clara Oswald stood at the center console of the modified TARDIS as The Doctor checked the book of records.

"Ha! Only one stop left Clara! 250,000 stops and we're almost done!" The Doctor announced. "Let's see..." The Doctor made his way around the console entering the coordinates, which he was skeptical about because they seemed very familiar, but then again he wasn't overly familiar with the mechanics of multiversal travel even after even after all the world he visited so far.

"Is there any information on this next one?" Clara asked.

"Nothing but the coordinates." The Doctor answered as he flipped the final switch and the TARDIS began to wheeze and groan as it headed to its next destination.

When the TARDIS landed The Doctor hurried over to the door and opened it.

"What? It can't be..." The Doctor rushed back to look a the readings, which confirmed his suspicions.

"What is it? Where are we?" Clara asked, growing concerned.

"Our universe, the coordinates where Gallifey used to be before..." The Doctor shuddered, remembering the final day of the Time War. "Clara, why do you think he would send us here? What's the point?" The Doctor asked, but Clara didn't respond. "Clara?" The Doctor turned, and his eyes widened when he saw Clara standing at the center console, with it open.

"Clara! Step away from there!" He shouted, but Clara didn't seem to hear him.

"its so bright..." She said an then proceeded to stick her hand into the heart of the TARDIS.

"CLARA NO!"

But it was too late, Clara reached into the TARDIS and a blast of light erupted from it engulfing everything in seconds...

Clara's eyes snapped and she gasped, sitting up straight. She looked around, she was now outside in the bright sunshine. She quickly made her way to her feet and then turned to take in her surroundings, and when she had turned to face the opposite direction and she was in awe. Gigantic buildings that stretched high into the sky, and they were magnificent.

"Where on earth..." Clara muttered.

"Not Earth, Gallifrey...our time. And it shouldn't be here..."

Clara turned to see The Doctor was standing behind her, staring in shock at the buildings.

"There's no way this could possibly be here...how..." The Doctor muttered.

"He said it had something to do with the Reality Energy that was released when you TARDIS exploded." Said and unknown voice. Clara and The Doctor turned to see a young woman with black hair standing there.

"Who are you?" Clara asked, but no one said anything.

The Doctor and this strange young woman were staring at each other, and they kept staring for what seemed like an eternity until finally The Doctor spoke.

"Susan?" He asked, and the young woman smiled.

"Hello grandfather." She replied, and The Doctor rushed forward and embraced her into his arms, while Clara was left staring at them in utter astonishment.

"I thought I'd lost you..." He said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Not a chance." She replied, tears brimming her eyes as well.

The two held each other for some time before The Doctor pulled back and looked Susan in the eye.

"How are you here? How has Gallifrey returned?" He asked.

"He said it was his gift to you for all you did for him, he said that when the TARDIS exploded it released reality energy, which he had made sure would bring back Gallifrey, and us." Susan said, and The Doctor was about to make sure the he she meant was who he thought when another thought occurred to him.

"Did you say us?" He asked, and another unseen voice responded.

"Yes she did," The Doctor turned to see two more women standing there, the one who spoke approached him. "You've been gone a long time...dad." Clara thought The Doctor might collapse into tears.

"Melinak? Blesnair?" The two women approached and embraced the old Time Lord, and Susan joined in as well. The four stood for the longest time, holding each other, and after sometime Clara spoke.

"Hello? Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" She asked, and The Doctors head popped up and he turned to her.

"Right!" He said with a grin as wide as can be, "Clara Oswald, I'd like you to meet my wife Blesnair, my daughter Melinak, and my granddaughter Arkytior. Clara, this is my family." He said, leaving Clara momentarily speechless.

"But how?" She asked.

"Very good question, girls?" The Doctor asked turning to his family.

"He told us that when your modified TARDIS exploded it would release the Reality energy that powered it, and because he programmed it do so, it rewrite this universe in such a way that it allowed us, and all of Gallifrey to return while also eliminating all paradoxes. Not to say we understood it all." Blesnair explained.

"So it was him! The Ambassador, that sly devil." The Doctor remarked.

"No, he said that wasn't his title anymore, he said it belonged to someone far more worthy." Arkytior told him.

"Who?" Both Clara and The Doctor said in unison.

"You, you daft old man. He went before the council of Gallifrey and announced that this should be presented to you as your new title, though the choice is up to you, he thought you deserved it." Blesnair explained.

"Well if he isn't The Ambassador now, then who is he?" Clara asked.

"He said to call him Sam, said the time for his charades and secrets was over." Melinak told them.

"Oh, and he also said that after we had explained everything to you, we needed to tell you to look up." Arkytior added, causing each of them to look to the sky and then immediately take several steps back as a family blue not crashed in the middle of the group.

"Haha!" The Doctor laughed as he circled the box that was clearly the TARDIS, HIS type 40 TARDIS, with the keys in the door.

"He even sent it back!" He patted the old box, and then turned to the group of women standing around and his smile grew wider.

"Any of you ladies care to take spin around the galaxy and back?" He asked, to which each of them smile.

"Then Geronimo!" He said, snapping his fingers and cussing the TARDIS doors to open, and each of the girls went in, except The Doctors wife, she stopped outside and looked at him.

"So you've been traveling for quite some time, probably seen some amazing things, met some amazing people, some beautiful women?" She asked, a look in her eye.

"Oh sure! I've met loads of them! Of all species and kind, but none of them as gorgeous as you. Come here beautiful woman" The Doctor said and grabbed his wife, pulling her into a kiss, and they continued to kiss for some time before Blesnair broke it and walked into the TARDIS, leaving The Doctor standing there a bit stunned. But he soon recovered and looked at his beautiful blue box, dusted of the sign, and made his in the TARDIS as the doors closed behind him and it began to fade away, off on a whole new adventure.

 **And thus The Doctor gets his happy ending! He gets his family, his friend, his home and even the title of The Ambassador.**


	6. Destiny

**The following chapter is a chapter that will involve time jumping, as in jumping ahead to a future point in time, not time travel.**

It had been about 12 years since the Lords of Reality had said there final goodbye, and things had more or less settled down. This day in particular was special, for in the Wakemen household it was the 12th birthday of Realta, the daughter of Jennifer Wakemen and legendary hero The Repair Man. The odd thing was that Jennifer hadn't seen Realta all morning she went to her bedroom and found the door open.

"Re? Sweetheart? Where are you?" Jennifer called out.

"I'm in the bathroom, just go away." Realta replied, but her voice sounded strange.

"Honey what's wrong? Come out of there and talk to me." Jennifer told her.

"No...just leave..." Realta insisted, she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Realta Rosa Wakemen, you come out of that bathroom this instant." Jennifer said, and in response she heard the bathroom door unlock and then open.

Standing in the doorway was Realta except she was glowing, a strange white aura surrounded her, and she was crying.

"I'm even more of a freak than I was before!" She cried.

As Jennifer looked at her she was surprised by what she was seeing, but she quickly recovered and took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart I think you and I need to have a talk, follow me to the living room." Jennifer told her, and then made her way downstairs.

"So...my dad wasn't just some guy with nanites infused into his DNA, he was actually Samson The Repair Man of the Multiverse, the one from the statue in front of Dex labs, and now I'm glowing for some reason even you don't understand?" Realta asked her mother, after having heard all of it just moments before.

"Yes, and he told me to give you that book when you turned twelve, and not until. I had no idea why he wanted me to wait, until now. It seems you didn't just inherit the nanites from him, you may possess other abilities as well." Her mother explained.

"Like Superman?" Realta asked.

"Honestly, I don't know honey."

"Well...why now? What made it happen now?"

"I've had a few theories since I read your dads message. But if I had to guess I'd have to say it was...puberty." Her mother replied, which caused a few moments of awkward silence.

"So...what do we do now?" Realta asked.

"Since there aren't anymore instructions, I think we're just going to have to take this one day at a time, and hopefully things will even out. Trust me honey, before you were born you're father and I tackled so many villains and world ending disasters, I'm pretty sure you and I can handle a little super powered puberty, how hard could it be?"

However the experience proved to be more challenging than either of them could've imagined. Over the next several years Realta demonstrated a plethora of powers she couldn't control, but never the same power twice. As things continued her powers became more uncontrollable, things reached a breaking point just before her sixteenth birthday. She was on a date with her first boyfriend, Kyle Ride, his mom was Maximum Ride the part Avian congress woman and he had inherited the same avian traits as his mother, wings. She had managed to hide her powers from him as best she could, but on this night she lost control. They were sitting in a park enjoying a picnic under the stars when it happened. As Realta reached for his hand her skin began to turn purple and her body began to change, within seconds she had become a petrifying hulking purple version of herself. Upon seeing her like this Kyle cried out in shock and began to run off, spreading his wings and taking flight.

"Stay away from me you freak!" He shouted over his shoulder, but Realta only recalled this later. Once she had transformed she lost control of herself, she was overcome with a destructive rage and descended on Megaville. After about an hour of tearing through the streets she was subdued and captured by Amanda Waller who took her back to a secure Argus facility.

Realta reverted back to human form after being sedated, and awoke chained up in a cell at ARGUS. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do, however the same wasn't true for her mother. The moment after Jennifer found out what had happened she called in a favor with her close friend Dexter Harrison, and with the monetary and political influence of Dr. Harrison, along with that of Karen Starr, Oliver Queen, and Bruce Wayne they had Realta back home with her mother safe and sound.

Despite the incident with Amanda Waller, Jennifer had decided to go ahead with Realtas party. They had invited everybody, Dexter and his family, the Teen Titans, The Powerpuffs, Karen Starr, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, and even most of the Justice League, except Batman who couldn't make it for some reason.

Everything was going well, there hadn't been a power issue, and everyone was having fun. About the time Realta had finished opening her last present everyone's attention was drawn to a space above the table they were sitting at due to the fact that a tiny floating man in a purple bowler hat appeared.

"Hiya everyone! How ya all doin?" He said with a smile.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk, what are you doing here?!" Superman demanded, as he along with all the other heroes took fighting stances.

"Relax Supes! The big scary Ambassador told me to bring this here on this day, and just between you and me he ain't the type to say no to." Mxyzptlk said, tossing a box wrapped in gift wrap onto the table in first of Realta.

"It's a gift from your father. I'll be going now before someone here loses their temper. Happy birthday kiddo!" With that Mxyzptlk disappeared and everyone's attention turned back to Realta.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open the darn thing!" Said Buttercup, as she and everyone else waited to see what was inside, and with that prompt Realta opened the gift. What now sat in front of her was a medium size wooden box containing hundreds of tiny colored orbs, the box also had a red button on the underside of the lid which had 'press me' written above it. And Realta pressed it.

" _Greetings my dear Realta, it is I your uncle! Many know me as The Ambassador of worlds. But I won't ramble on, the short story is I made a deal with the Masters of Time to allow me to cross my own timeline, or technically your fathers, but the point is I did and I left this box with that annoying Imp, but I believe the honor belongs to your pop, happy birthday dear, sorry I didn't get to meet you._ " The image shifted and The Ambassador was replaced by the image of a man who looked very much like The Ambassador except he was slightly taller, wore no hat, and wore jeans as opposed to cargo shorts.

" _Hello Realta, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today, or on your twelfth birthday. And I owe you an explanation. Your mom no doubt explained who i am and why you began experiencing power surges. Well what she didn't know is that on this day you would be given a choice, a choice of what power you want to have. Each of those little orbs will grant you a different power, or power set. Now more surges. You pick an orb, you get that power, but you only get one, or you can choose none and retain only the abilities the nanites give you. The choice my dear is yours. I simply want you to have the life you deserve. I love you Realta, and even though I've never been able to hold you in my arms, I will always be with you in your heart and in the book. Happy birthday sweetheart. Oh, and before I forget, when this message concludes everyone except you and your mother will forget this happened, they will not remember the box or Mxyzptlk. The box will appear at your home for you to make your choice at your leisure. Take care my darling daughter_. " The hologram of Samson disappeared and the box did as well.

Later that evening, after the party had concluded and Realta and Jennifer had returned home they found the box waiting for them on the kitchen table. Realta took a seat and the lifted the lid to the box, the only difference that was visible was the fact that the button on the underside of the lid was gone. She looked at all the different orbs laid out before her, she reached in and grabbed a random orb and immediately received a vision of herself flying through the air.

"What is it? What happened?" Her mother asked, sitting down next to her.

"Apparently when I touch them it shows me which power it is." Realta replied, glancing at all the different orbs.

"What do you think you want?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not sure...dad mentions in his journal that he always thought magic was a brilliant power but I-" Realta stopped suddenly and she got a strange look in her eye as she lifted a white and purple orb.

"Realta? Sweetheart?" Jennifer became concerned.

"This...this is it..." Realta said as if in a trance, holding the small orb and closing her hand around it.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

And Jennifer saw it in her daughters eyes, for whatever reason she had picked this orb, out all of the choices without examining any others, but she was certain, and Jennifer nodded to her daughter. Realta squeezed the orb and it crushed in her hand, the box vanished and she began to feel strange. Her body began to glow, brighter and brighter until the glow erupted in a flash that filled the room.

When the glow faded Jennifer opened her eyes to see her daughter standing before her, but not as she was. Her daughter now stood at least six inches taller than she was previously, she was dressed in a black outfit, consisting of a full body suit with an M in the chest and a grey cloak, she also had on a pair of black boots, but the most interesting part of the outfit was the helmet she wore, it was gold and had an open face with what appeared to be ears shaped out of metal on each side.

"Realta?" Jennifer asked.

" ** _I am not your child, my name has been lost to the ages! Eons ago I was bonded with the being that would come to call himself The Ambassador, he was the last host of millions I had had. When connected to him he called us Infiniman, for I have him nearly omnipotent power, but he soon outgrew the need for me and vanquished me. As eons passed and I sat in waiting of the day he would need me again, but that day never came, so I watched his journey from a mere foolish child to the status and power of a god. Without him as host I bonded with this Sumerian war helmet I found rattling around inside his trophy room, I had done this in hopes of operating as Nabu had, with his Helmet of Fate. Without a living host, my sentience waned while my power and connection to the Fiber remained the same. Now I have a new host but now way to take control, so it shall be that this strange human, the niece of my former host will wield my power whenever she dawns the helmet. She will have influence over the dark and many of its creatures, some beings of intense power will stand as her equal, the barriers of reality and dimensions will seem as consequential to her as stepping on an ant is to a human being, and she will no longer suffer from the plague that is mortality. However her powers will have their limits and she will be nowhere near as powerful as the Lords of Reality_**." The creature inhabiting her daughter stopped speaking, and Jennifer managed the courage to ask a question.

"Why darkness? The Ambassador and this others valued the power of light, why would something they created have control over dark things?" She asked.

" ** _The light can be easily extinguished by the darkness, what stops it is the will to preserve the light. If a being uses the power of the light, then there abilities and even their soul will turn towards lightness, same goes for the darkness. Though many beings have used dark powers to preserve the light. Without a human or another physical element to use the power I could give them, the light slowly began be overtaken, until all that was left were the powers that gave one influence over darkness. Wether or not the child turns to the side of darkness entirely depends on how she chooses to use her power. From this moment forward this being, known as Realta, the daughter of the Repair Man will be known as Shadow Child, wearer of the Helmet of Shade. Should she use the power wisely she will and those she aids will prosper. Good luck mortal_**." The entity stopped speaking and Realtas body collapsed to the floor.

Once Realta had regained consciousness she had removed her helmet and returned to her normal form.

"So...I'm The Shadow Child now..." Realta said.

"It appears so..." Her mother replied.

"So I guess that means I'm a superhero now." Realta said, giving her mother a questioning look.

"It appears that was your fathers plan from the very beginning. But you're not just going to go out there using your powers without some kind of training." Her mother told her.

"Well who could even teach me about this stuff?" She asked.

"I do believe your Aunt Raven has experience in dark magic, I think she'd be willing to teach you." Her mother said with a smile.

"Could we go now?" She asked.

"Well, I'd rather have you not blow a hole in our ceiling again, so I suppose sooner I better than later. Grab the helmet, let's go." And with that Realta and her mother made their out of the Apartment and set off to see Raven.

After a couple years of training Realta made her first public appearance as Shadow Child when Starro returned to attack Metropolis, and after being inducted into the Justice League, Realta continued her mission to keep the world safe for many years to come.

 **And there we have it! Realta became Shadow child and used her powers to protect the world just as her father and mother had!**


	7. After all these years

**The following chapter takes place a little ways down the road...**

 _Megaville, the year 3025, one thousand years after the departure of the Reality Lords._

A group of kids from Megaville High were standing outside of Dex Labs listening to a lecture from the current CEO of Dex Labs, Dr. John Harrison. In truth the students were barely listening to anything Dr. Harrison was saying, they were all too busy using their neural internet implants to surf the web, up until Dr. Harrison blocked there signals and recaptured the kids attention.

"There we are! Now as I was saying, you kids should already know these five figures are, can anyone tell me?" Dr. Harrison asked, gesturing to the statues of the five Lords and Ladies of Reality.

"Those space hero guys from, like, a really long time ago." Said one of the kids, who didn't seem like he was one hundred percent with it.

Dexter sighed, "Do you children even bother paying attention in class? These are the five Reality Lords, trans-universal protectors of the multiverse. They spent eons protecting our universe along with countless others. The Saver, The Corrector, The Repair Man, The Enlightener, and their leader The Ambassador of Worlds arguably the second most powerful being in all of existence. Anyone have any questions?" Dr. Harrison asked, which resulted in the kids rolling their eyes, and one girl remarking.

"What's the big deal? There are tons of heroes who go to different dimensions and save people, Star-max, Catore, Firewind-"

"Me." Said a woman who seemed to appear in a puff of smoke, dressed in a black outfit with a grey cloak and a strange dark helmet.

"Oh my god you're...you're...you're..." The girl stammered staring at the woman who had just appeared.

"Shadow Woman, Mistress of the Shadows." She replied, and then turned to Dr. Harrison.

"John, you still give these tours? You should of told me, I could have stopped by for a few of them, told the kids what I know."

"Wait, what do you know about the Reality Lords?" One of the boys asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Shadow Child asked Dr. Harrison.

"Didn't think it was my place to, plus none of them are ever interested hearing being speeches about history." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Another kid asked.

"Is anyone here aware of the relationship between the legendary Jennifer XJ9 Wakemen and The Repair Man?" Shadow Woman asked, a few kids nodded.

"Are any of you aware of the child that resulted from that relationship?" She asked, no one nodded.

"On the final day of the Reality Lords, The Ambassador granted Jennifer Wakemen her humanity, and The Repair Man and Jennifer conceived their child. 16 years later their child came into possession of brilliant abilities, granted to her by The Helmet of Shades which was left to her by her father."

"Then she have it to you, right?" Guessed on of the girls.

"No. I received the helmet from my father. On my sixteenth birthday." Shadow Master said, and all the kids looked momentarily confused before their eyes widened in shock.

"You're The Repair Mans daughter!" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"Indeed. And for a very long time I've been traveling dimensions using my power to keep people safe. Now if you children would like to here a more informed history than Dr. Harrison can provide, I suggest you go to the Dex Labs library and talk to a Miss Hall her family has had an affinity for history for a very long time, run along." Shadow Master instructed and all of he children hurried into the building without a word.

"John, I'm not going to make this a long drawn out conversation, but you and I need to have a talk." Shadow Master said as she began to walk and gestured for Dr. Harrison to follow her.

"John, my father and my uncle were very close with your ancestor Dexter Harrison, as was I. He along with his wife Blossom and their daughter Mimi were family to me, and I've kept tabs on the Harrison's ever since." Shadow Master said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at." John told her.

"Let me try going about this a different way. I have seen many of this world issues solved, I watched Lex Luthor die of Kryptonite poisoning, I ended the immortality of both Vandal Savage and Rahs Al Ghul, and as everyone knows I ended the life of The Joker after he brutally tortured and murdered Supergirl. The point I'm trying to make John, is I've solved a lot of issues in the world, I don't try to rule it or believe that I know what's best for it at all times but I keep it safe. I try and let this world solve as many of its issues on its own as it can, like many superheroes do, but now I have to intervene once again."

"In what affair?" John asked.

"You know." Shadow Master told him, stopping and turning to stare him down.

"I assure you I don't." He insisted.

"Your grandfather Mark Harrison married Danielle Luthor, and as a result you have inherited that pesky evil that has existed in every Luthor as far back as Lionel Luthor. And don't pretend you have no die what I'm talking about, for the last five years you've been stealing from your own company, siphoning funds into your own secrete accounts, in order to fund that adorable little neural toxin bomb you thought I wouldn't find out about. So, you're going to turn around, walk back in there, resign, return all that money, and turn yourself into the authorities. Oh, and you'll also hand total control of the company of the company over to your cousin Shannon, lovely girl, descendant of the Harrison's and the Gordons of Gotham City." Shadow Master instructed, and John demeanor changed instantly form one of innocence to one of arrogance.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do? Kill me? You can't touch me, he world debated when you killed the Joker, but in the end they allowed it. But if you hurt me? They'll hunt you down, I'm Megavilles golden boy! So, you pathetic demonic little troll you can go ahead and get out of my city." He told her, an absolutely arrogant smirk on his face, and just stared him down, her eyes darkening as the world around her did as well. In moments they were darker than anything one could imagine, and simply looking into them would fill even Sinestro himself with an uncontrollable fear.

" ** _Do not test me John Harrison!_** " Shadow Master said as she lifted off the ground, shadows surrounding her, and John fell backwards in fear.

" ** _You will do as I have instructed, or you will suffer for your crimes in ways you can't even imagine. Heed my words! I may be the daughter of two heroes, but do not make the mistake of believing I would not do things they wouldn't!_** " Two hands made of shadow energy wrapped around Johns right leg, and he began to wail in excruciating pain. When the hands retreated a blackened stump had replaced his leg and he had a look of absolute terror on his face.

" ** _You will do this! As the protector of this world I will be sure of it! I AM THE SHADOW MASTER, MISTRESS OF SHADOWS, AND PROTECTOR OF REALITY!_** " She bellowed and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

John Harrison laid on the ground for the longest time before he began to crawl his way back to the building, and he had every intention of doing exactly as the Shadow Master has instructed.

 _Asgard, the Realm Eternal..._

Torunn Thorsdóttir stood on a balcony overlooking her kingdom, which she had ruled over ever since her father Thor had stepped down eons ago. As she stood there she felt a presence.

"What brings your here old friend?" Torunn said as she turned to see her very old friend Shadow Master.

"It's been one thousand years since my father and the others left. After my training your father and I discussed him helping me to separate myself from the helmet one day, when the dark power would become to much for me to handle. I just removed the leg of Dr. John Harrison, as much of a crooked weasel as he was, it's clear the time has come."

"Aye, you are losing control, however the solution is not for you to give up this power." Torunn told her.

"What do you suggest?"

"You are losing control for one reason, even I know it. You are losing hope, after all these years of watching the pain and suffering of the world losing those close to you, you need to go to the place your father and uncle mention repeatedly in the book they bequeathed to my father. Odym, the home of what they call The Blue Lantern Corps. I know little of this place but I believe it will help you. You can't give up this power, you are capable so much good and you have done so much good in your time. Continue, carry on the legacy of your parents, make them proud Realta." Torunn said, placing her hand on Shadow Masters shoulder.

"Thank you Torunn, I will visit Odym. I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. I will return after I have resolved my issues."

"But of course my friend, the halls of Asgard welcome you always." Torunn told her friend.

The two shared a hug before Shadow Master vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Shadow Master would go on to regain her hope, faith, and compassion. She would continue to protect he whole of reality for many many years to come...

 **There you have it! Shadow Master continues to protect reality just as her father did before her and did not end up being completely corrupted.**


	8. The End

**Now we must see how the Council of Reality has dealt with the Reality Lords departure...and their death.**

 _A very long time ago on the Rock of Enternity..._

The Council of Reality stood on the Rock of Eternity addressing the five lords of reality after their defeat of the evil one Bruce. Once the council had dismissed the children most of them returned to their own domains, except two, Clockwork the ghost master of time, and a figure in a black hood.

"There you are, did that satisfy you?" Clockwork asked the figure, who in response removed her hood, revealing none other than the Shadow Master herself.

"He was so young...I just always imagined my father as older, taller even." She remarked, then turned to Clockwork.

"Why now? I've been asking you to bring me to a safe point in time so I could see him why all of the sudden now?" She asked.

"The Council of your time decided it was time, that the space time continuum could handle it without creating a paradox. But now it is time for you to go about your business and for me to return to mine, farewell Realta." Clockwork said as he dismissed Shadow Master and made her vanish. Clockwork then traveled forward in time, to a future point on the Rock of Eternity, long after the Reality Lords had left.

Clockwork looked around him at the current roster of the Council of Reality. Ganthet of the Guardians, the new wizard Shazam, who had been Billy Batson the former Captain Marvel, Maxwell Mysterious descendant of Zatanna, Grim Jr. son of the original Grim Reaper and current Reaper of souls, Doctor Fate, and last of all The Spectre.

"Clockwork, nice of you to join us." Shazam remarked, a small smirk on his very old face.

"So, why are we even here? I mean, the Reality Lords have been gone for millennia, why convene now?" Maxwell asked.

"Because today is the day The Reality Lords died." Jr. said.

"They died a long time ago, when they left." Maxwell said, rolling his eyes.

"They sacrificed their powers and returned to their home universes, they did not die. Honestly, for what possible reason is an incompetent child like you here?" Doctor Fate replied, clearly annoyed.

"My grandmother Zatanna was one of the most powerful magicians in history, and I am the most powerful magician currently." Maxwell said, smugly.

"You're nothing but a conceded child." Fate told him, and this got Maxwell angry, he prepared to toss a fireball at Fate, but Jr. shot it out of his hand.

"Enough." He said, "This morning I made an out of ordinary trip out of my jurisdiction to the claim the souls of Sam Thornton, Samantha Thornton, Samson Norson, Serema Thornson, Delilah Norton, and Elizabeth Thornton. I escorted their souls to the beyond wishing them well. They are gone forever more, no more messages or gifts. He only remaining of them are their books, and the Shadow Master, and one day even her time will come." He said, causing the group to grow quiet.

"No big trans-universal funeral? Inter-dimensional obituaries?" Ganthet asked, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"The power they wielded was used entirely to repair the Omniverse. The connection they had to the Fiber is unlike anything reality has ever seen, it is impossible. As of now the council of reality has fulfilled its duty, kept an eye on the Reality Lords all through their existence, and now they are gone and we can end this gathering. I will return to monitoring time from the Ghost Zone, and you can all get back to you duties." Clockwork told everyone.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying." Maxwell said before vanishing, and The Spectre nodded and did the same.

"Take care Shazam, Fate, Jr." Ganthet said, glaring at Clockwork before disappearing as well.

"I'll be in my tower should my assistance be required." Fate replied vanishing in a glowing Ankh.

"And I suppose I'll be in the Underworld, the wife doesn't exactly appreciate my absence." Jr. said, using his scythe to open a portal and walking through it. Clockwork then nodded at Shazam and transported himself back to the Ghost Zone, leaving the old wizard alone on The Rock of Eternity once more.

 _The Underworld, Castle Grimskull, the throne room..._

"Honey, I'm home." Jr. said as he walked through the portal into his throne room.

"I'll give you two a minute." Jrs. bride said as she walked towards him, allowing him to notice that Shadow Master was standing next to the throne.

"See you in a minute, love." She said.

"Leave her here to kick my butt? Very nice move, Mimi." Jr. replied kissing his wife before she made her way out of the room.

"So you know." Jr said.

"You thought you could bring my family though here and I wouldn't know? Plus why else would Clockwork have taken me back to the first time they were brought before the council. I knew they were gone." She replied, making her way towards him.

"I suppose you want me to take you to them?" He asked.

"No. I'm no idiot, I know I can never see them, at least not in this life. I just want to know one thing,"

"What is that?"

"Were they happy? Did they lead long and happy lives?" She asked.

"Yes, and they passed peacefully in their sleep, set records with their ages. And when I came to him, the first thing he did was ask about you, the very first thing." Jr. Told her, and he could see the emotion in her ancient eyes. The two stood their for the longest time before Shadow Master walked forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Jr..." She whispered in his ear before she stepped back and left in a puff of smoke.

 _Time passed as time does, empires rose and fell, wars were lost and won, heroes were born and slain, and when the day came, her final day, she passed quietly in her sleep just as her father had._

"It's been a long time old friend." The reaper of souls said to the spirit form of the one who had once been known as the Shadow Master.

"Too long. So how does this go? I give my heart to Anubis? I suffer a few centuries in the land of tainted souls? Fields of asphodel?" She asked.

"The procedure normally involves paperwork, a questionnaire, and an entire process that takes forever, but in your case we are making an exception." He told her, and then gestured as a white portal appeared behind him.

"Best not keep them waiting, they've been waiting to long already." He said, stepping aside.

"Do me a favor Jr., destroy that awful helmet." She told him as made her way into the portal.

Overwhelming peace, peace unlike she had ever experienced washed over her as she stepped further in.

"Realta my dear, I've waited so long to finally see you." Said the unmistakable voice of her father.

She walked further and further until a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel, it was her father. They looked at each other, and that's when Realta realized she was in the same form she was the first time she'd seen her father, no more than sixteen.

"Come along sweetheart, there are a lot of people waiting to see you." He said to her and then the two joined hands and made their out of the tunnel and into the light...

 **THE END**.


End file.
